


The Bank Vault

by viviegirl05



Category: The Flash
Genre: Bank, Len comes on to Barry, M/M, PWP, Smut, heist sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Barry responds to a report that Captain Cold is robbing a bank, but when he gets there something seems off...ORLen plans a bogus robbery just to seduce the Flash





	

“Robbery at First National on 14th and Main,“ Cisco said over the coms. “Looks like Cold and Heatwave.”

Barry couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at the thought of seeing Cold. Cold was easily his favorite villain; he was always fun to fight.

“On it,” Barry responded, swinging around to head to said bank. He couldn’t wait to see how the game would unfold this time. He skidded to a stop in the bank lobby, looking around.

“Cisco, are you sure about this? Everything seems fine…ish…” There was no sign of Cold or Heatwave. Or anyone else for that matter. Where was everyone? “Why is there no one in here?” He asked.

“I’m sure, man. And the manager said everyone was sent out through the back alley and told to go home for the day. Obviously the bank workers aren’t just gonna go home in the middle of a work day and leave the doors unlocked and stuff, but that’s what they were told to do.”

“Huh.”

Barry looked around again, but saw nothing unusual, other than the lack of people, so he zipped to the back, to the vault, what Cold and Heatwave were likely to be targeting.

The vault door stood open just a bit; Barry approached cautiously before poking his head in to look around. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong here either. Barry stepped fully into the vault, wondering just what the hell was going on as he walked around the vault a little, just to make sure nothing was out of place.

Suddenly the vault door slammed shut, locking automatically. Barry spun around to see Snart, in full Cold regalia, goggles down, smirk firmly in place.

“Cold! What’s going on here?!” Barry demanded.

“Chill, Scarlet, Snow and Ramon can’t hear you. The vault’s too thick to allow a signal,” Cold drawled.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything? What are you doing? And how are we supposed to get out of here?!” Barry gestured wildly at the thick steel door behind Cold.

“Like I said, chill. I have everything all planned out.” Of course he had everything planned out. Captain Cold planned everything out, it was his signature move. The man probably planned out trips to the bathroom for God’s sake. And he wouldn’t lock himself in a vault with no escape plan, he was too smart for that.

“Oh really? So what exactly is your plan,” Barry asked, “clear everyone out of the bank, leave the vault open to trap me and yourself, and steal absolutely nothing? Just so, what, we could have a chat?”

“Now Barry, what makes you think I haven’t stolen anything?”

“…” Barry looked around again, more closely this time.

“And we’re not trapped. Mick will be back in precisely twenty-one minutes and fifty-three seconds to let us out.”

“So…what are we doing in here? And won’t the police show up at some point?”

“Oh, I don’t think the police will be showing up anytime soon. After all, the Flash was seen headed this way, so its not like they really need to worry, and they have so many other things to deal with right now.”

“Snart,” Barry asked warily, “what did you do? Did you send the police on a wild goose chase following your rogues?”

“You always were a smart one,” Len said teasingly.

“So, why are we here? Don’t think I’m going to forget that you stole something!” Barry tried to look stern.

“Of course you won’t forget, Scarlet. But that’s not what this little excursion was about. I came here to see you.” Cold looked him over  appraisingly, a hint of a smile on his lips, as he removed his gloves and shoved them in his pockets.

“To see me? What the hell? You could have just called me you know, I do have a cell phone. And don’t say you don’t have my number, Snart, you and I both know that isn’t true.” Barry pointed a finger at Cold accusingly.

“True, I could have called you,” Cold said nonchalantly, “but I wanted to see you in person.”

“And why is that?”

“Well it’d be pretty hard to do this over the phone,” Cold said as he stepped forward into Barry’s personal space, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other reaching out to first push back his cowl, then cup the back of his head as he pulled Barry in to meet him in a bold kiss.

“Mmpf!” Barry floundered, staring at Cold in shock, kissing him back purely out of instinct. After a moment he relaxed, closing his eyes. Cold tilted his head, sweetening the angle of the kiss and gently biting Barry’s bottom lip. Barry gasped in surprise and Len didn’t hesitate to take advantage, immediately plunging his tongue into Barry’s mouth and plundering it hungrily. Barry moaned in spite of himself, arms wrapping around Cold tightly in surprised pleasure. God damn did Snart know how to use his tongue!

When air became a necessity they broke apart, but didn’t separate more than an inch or so as they panted and stared at each other.

“Cold…”

“Len.”

“Len,” Barry conceded with a small smile. “What are we doing?”

“What do you think?” Cold smirked before diving back in for another kiss. Barry didn’t question it; Cold- Len- was attractive, and he did have a bit of a crush on him. Why question when thigs were this good? He just held on for the ride.

When Len reached up and grabbed a fistful of Barry’s hair, Barry couldn’t help but rip his mouth away from Len’s as he groaned loudly.

Len chuckled lowly, “sensitive, hm?” He kissed across Barry’s jaw and down to his neck, instantly finding and latching onto that one sweet spot, attacking it relentlessly, sucking, licking, nipping, and kissing, making sure to leave a magnificent bruise there. Barry moaned freely, confirming Len’s suspicions that _The Flash_ would be a very vocal bed partner.

“Len!” Barry cried at a particularly hard bite from Len. Len growled, pushing Barry back into a wall of safe deposit boxes.

“Ungh,” Barry moaned, pulling Len back up to once again lock lips.

Barry wasn’t content to lie back and let Len do as he pleased this time, now it was a fierce battle of tongues tangling together and fighting for dominance. Barry’s hands pushed roughly at Len’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head, but the parka was in the way.

Without breaking the kiss, Len slid the parka off his arms and to the ground, carelessly letting it drop wherever it pleased. They only parted lips for a second as Barry helped Len yank his sweater over his head and toss it aside.

Len’s hands roamed Barry’s torso, searching, as they kissed once again. It took a moment for Barry to catch on, but as soon as he realized what Len was looking for he reached up and grabbed the zipper of the suit, pulling it down swiftly to reveal his bare chest. Len wrenched the sleeves down his arms, letting the suit top pool on the ground at their feet.

As he pulled back a bit, they each explored the other’s torso with their eyes. Len growled and pinned Barry’s arms by his head, twining their fingers together as their naked chests pressed together. Barry moaned, arching into the pressure, loving the feel of the sparse hair on Len’s chest rubbing against his own smooth skin.

Len grabbed Barry’s hair again, pulling his head back roughly so he could graze his Adam’s apple with his teeth before he ran his lips to the as-of-yet unmarked side of Barry’s neck and set to work marking it similarly as the other side.

Barry moaned wantonly and reached down to grab Len’s ass, pulling his hips to press tightly to his own, clothed erections rubbing against each other. They both groaned at the contact before Len surged up to press a heated, sloppy kiss to Barry’s lips as they both scrabbled with each other’s pants.

It took some maneuvering, and later they would both be impressed that no one fell over, but soon their pants were around their ankles and their blessedly naked cocks were brushing against one another, pre-cum already dripping from both their slits to smooth the way. They groaned in unison once again as Len wrapped a hand around both of them firmly.

“Fuuuck…” Barry moaned, eyes shut tight, face contorted with pleasure. Len couldn’t help but be enraptured by the sight. Barry was so gorgeous like this.

“Beautiful…” Len said quietly. Barry either didn’t hear, or didn’t care enough at the moment to respond as he simply rutted up into Len’s grip.

“Fuck!” Len gasped, “God you feel so good…so good Scarlet…”

“Nng, You feel good too…so hot…so good…ah!” Barry gasped as Len started to stoke. “Oh God…oh God…”

Len grunted his agreement, pressing his forehead to Barry’s collar bone as Barry threw his head back.

“Fuck, God Len…” Barry moaned as Len swiped his thumb over both of their slits, collecting pre-cum to further lubricate their cocks.

Barry gasped, panting as he clutched Len’s back and shoulders. His breath caught, giving Len a fraction of a second of warning before Barry vibrated.

“FUCK! BARRY!!” Len yelled, instantly speeding up his pace on their lengths. Barry cried out, clawing at Len’s back, desperate.

“So…close…oh God…LEN!” Barry came, crying Len’s name and vibrating wildly. Len grit his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure, stoking faster as Barry’s come coated his fingers, then suddenly his own come was coating his hand as well.

They stood there for a few minutes, panting, trying to pull themselves together.

“That's one hell of a party trick, kid,” Len finally managed to say.

Barry laughed breathlessly, turning scarlet, “yeah, sorry about that. I can’t always control it…”

“Do you hear me complaining? That was the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced! I can’t wait to try that out again,” Len smirked at him.

Barry looked at Len shyly through his lashes, “again…?”

“Oh yeah, we’ll definitely be doing this again,” Len smirked confidently.

“Yeah. Yeah, I could definitely do that again,” Barry sighed, leaning his head back against a safe deposit box.

Barry pouted when Len released their cocks and turned to get something from the pocket of his parka. When he turned back Barry could see it was a handkerchief, which he was using to cleanse his hand of come.

“So…” Barry said awkwardly. Len locked eyes with him and smirked.

“We finished just in time. Mick will be here in one minute and four seconds.”

“One minute?!” Barry blurred and suddenly they were both fully dressed. Len blinked, looking surprised for all of a second before schooling his features into a smirk.

“Handy,” he said.

Barry blushed scarlet under his cowl. “So…yeah…”

“Thirty-nine seconds.”

“This was awesome, and, um, maybe, if you want to, uh, later, maybe, we could, I don’t know-“ Barry stammered.

“1304 Braxton Avenue, apartment 4C. Come by later, if you not to busy saving little old ladies,” Len winked.

Barry groaned, “what is it with you and Cisco? There is _never_ a little old lady!” Len laughed as Barry blushed at his outburst.

Suddenly there was a bang and the vault door opened.

“See you later, Scarlet.”

Barry gave a tentative smile. “See you later, Len.”

He was gone in a blur of red.

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE:  
> Later that night, as they lay in bed, sweaty and panting, Barry finally remembered something.
> 
> "So, what did you steal earlier?"
> 
> Len huffed a laugh, running a hand through Barry's hair and looking into his eyes.
> 
> "You."


End file.
